Misery Loves Company
by Lyns26
Summary: Chas Dingle is still coming to terms with what her ex-boyfriend has done. On a night with her friends, she bumps into someone from her past, someone that might just make her not feel so alone, just for even for one night.


**Disclaimer – I own nothing, characters belong to ITV and Emmerdale**

**A/N – Hey Guys, I got a few comments asking if I could write another Chas centred fic. After a few weeks of thinking what to write, I've came up with a story! It's another one-shot. I hope you like it! Leave a review if you like :)**

Chastity Dingle stares into the mirror in her bedroom at the Wool-pack. She continues to brush her long black hair thinking if she should do this. It's only been three months since Killer Cameron broke into the pub and held her and the rest of the locals hostage. Katy finally convinced her to have a night out in Hotton with her and Vanessa. The barmaid was still not sure though if tonight was such a good idea. She would rather spent the evening in her dressing gown and a glass of red wine. But her best mate wasn't having any of it! After the blonde made hurry up facial expressions. Chas was ready to go.

They got the cab and headed to a cash machine to withdraw money for the night. Chas turns round and spots the gay bar, Bar-west. Her son, Aaron was now fresh in her mind. Even though they never really got on well, she missed her son terribly. He couldn't visit and she couldn't visit him, of the risk of the police finding out. Once they had the money sorted, then headed up town to a bar/night club called 'fringe' Chas moaned at the name, saying that isn't her thing. The two blondes ignored her comments and dragged her to the bar. A few hours in and the black haired barmaid found herself sitting by herself at a table, watching Katy and Vanessa made a full of themselves on the dance floor. Chas was about to call it a night, when she spotted someone at the bar, someone she knew too well, someone from her past. She downed the last of her pint and headed towards him. Standing right behind the person from her past, she took a deep breath and tapped on his shoulder. The man turns round in shock, couldn't believe who he was seeing.

"Chas?" the man spoke.

"Y'alright, Gordon!" The dingle puts on a fake smile.

They are both sitting at the bar, staring awkwardly at one another, trying to figure out what to say.

"So, how you been?" her ex-husband finally spoke.

"I've been better" Chas stares at her pint glass.

"uh, yeah, I heard what happened. I'm sorry" Gordon looked nervous. It's been years since they have seen each other.

"So, how's Sandra?" she changed the subject.

"We split up, about a year now" he nods.

"Didn't like that cow anyways" Chas states.

Her ex laughs, a laughter she hasn't heard in many years.

Gordon couldn't help but ask about Aaron, he admits he wishes it didn't end the way that it did and wish he kept in touch with him. He also admits that he was there on the day of the trail, about Aaron helping his boyfriend kill himself. He wanted to come out of the shadows and support him, but he felt like it was too late. Chas started to warm to her ex-husband. For a long time she thought he didn't give a stuff about her son, when in fact, he did. As the night went on, the alcohol has now went straight to the barmaids head. She's giggling and bringing up the good and also the bad memories of which she shared with Gordon. She could tell he was still suffering from the break up from his wife and that they were both at a vulnerable state. When she realized that both Katy and Vanessa are nowhere to be seen, she decides it's time for her to go home. Gordon and his ex-wife both stumble out of the night club, looking for a taxi. Gordon pulls his hand out, as he sees one, but then Chas starts to break down. Tears running down her cheeks.

"Come on Chastity, everything will be ok!" Gordon tries to comfort her.

"No, it's not! I'm all alone! Aaron is away. I have no one!" she sobs.

"Don't be daft! You have your lot, as crazy as there, they still take care of one another!"

"It's not the same, it's not the way it use to be" she wipes the tears from her eyes. "It's because of _him" _She states through gritted teeth. Her face in full disgust.

Gordon didn't know how to respond to that. What do you say to someone after you learn their ex-boyfriend was a psychotic murderer? Gordon leans down on his knees to face Chas, as she's sitting on a step. He pulls a long strand of black hair from her face and stares deep into her eyes. "As hard it may be, you need to put all that stuff behind ya, you're stronger than this. This isn't the Chas Dingle that I married!" he smiles.

Chas stares back at her ex. She knew deep down he was right. She reaches out her arm, so Gordon can pull her up. As he grabs her up, she smacks right into his race, both of them laugh. She looks him in the eyes then finds herself staring at his lips. In a drunken haze, she kisses him. At fist, Gordon pulls back, knowing this is a mistake. But after another glance at the barmaid, he kisses her this time. The kiss was sloppy and rough. It wasn't about passion or longing. It was about the two of them being sick of feeling alone. The next morning, Chas moans at the sunlight peeking through her curtains. Her head felt like it was on fire. She sits up on the bed and realizes that she is completely naked. The memoires of last night are coming back to her. But, there was no sign of Gordon. She didn't expect him to stay over till morning. That wasn't what it was. Once she's showered and ready, Chas heads downstairs. She can hear the punters from the bar. She takes a deep breath and puts on her fake smile and goes back to her daily life.


End file.
